James Rivers
James Rivers is a waterdancer of Braavos, a bastard born in Maidenpool, and former sworn sword to Danae Targaryen. History James spent the first fourteen years of his life living in his birthplace of Maidenpool with his mother and never knowing his natural father. After hearing stories of waterdancers across the Narrow Sea he set off for Braavos in pursuit of training, where he learnt the ways of waterdancing from Mart Forel, one of the three great masters of Braavos. There, he quickly became something of a favourite of his master, even an apprentice of sorts. House Targaryen retained residence in Braavos for almost two hundred years, and while James was there he heard stories of the house and their remaining members now living in Westeros. Upon his return to Westeros he sought out the Targaryen sisters and pledged his sword to their house. In the free city, James is well known for carrying the ornate, silver gilded straightsword of his master, a sword passed from master to apprentice for (supposedly) three-hundred years. First Era James left Westeros in the company of Danae Targaryen, Grand Maester Orin Baratheon, and Summer Steelsong. During their journey across the Narrow Sea, however, he was full of doubt as to whether Danae was telling him the full truth as to who she was, and at one point contemplated sneaking into her cabin and killing her. He was eventually reassured by Lady Targaryen that his home of Braavos would not be affected her plans, quelling the young man's mind. 'Second Era' They traveled throughout the Free Cities before traveling the Demon Road and arriving in the ruins of Oros. He survived the ruins and traveled with Danae to Volantis and aided her cause by fighting bravely in the slave revolt. In Sunspear James did not stay in the castle with Danae, Grand Maester Orin, and Summer Steelsong. He served Danae by staying in one of the city's many inns and seeking out whispers from Westeros and Essos. After Danae reclaimed Dragonstone for House Targaryen, James led a troop of sellswords into the Riverlands to join with Damon Lannister in the battle against the White Walkers. His troops - named The Bastard's Men ''- saved the Stoney Sept, but during the battle James witnessed the slaughter of his friends and their reanimation as wights. He was faced with the difficult task of killing his own friends, and even though the battle was won, James has not been the same man since. After the death of Summer Steelsong at Storm's End, James took to naming his two weapons after his waterdancer friend - his straightsword being called ''Steelsong, his bastard sword getting the name Summer. Third Era The beginning of the third era saw James in charge of Dragonstone's garrison, the Dragonstone Company, where he led them to victory against the Kingswood Children alongside Ser Malik Mormont and Ser Ryman Waters, linking up with Orys Connington part way through. After the victory, Danae tasked him with taking a letter of extreme importance directly to the crown princess of Dorne, Sarella Martell, taking Malik with him for protection. Fourth Era The fourth era began with Malik kidnapping James and taking him off Dragonstone on a fishing boat to an old smuggles cave in the Stormlands. He kept James bound up and confessed that the bastard was the second born son of Jared Mormont, making him Malik's half brother. Through torture and manipulation, he made James believe that his name was James Mormont. James tried to fight back, wanting simply to go back to Dragonstone, however, this ended when Malik cut James across the chest and cast him into a nearby river - presumed dead. F'ifth Era' Thought dead after his encounter with Malik, James trekked back to Dragonstone on foot. When he reached the island, he discovered that Malik was already imprisoned, the Queen having left the island for Kings Landing. After visiting Malik in his cell, he decides to travel to the capital, taking the knight with him. Upon his arrival in Kings Landing, the Queen was surprised to find him alive and confused by his erratic behavior, resulting in the Queen's decision to release him from her service. James left the capital with his and Malik's possessions for Braavos. Family Members Malik Mormont, half-brother Jared Mormont, father Becca, mother Quotes ''"Valar Morghulis / All Men Must Die." - ''James Rivers "What a curious man... After surviving the Queen's proving in Essos, dragon fire, conquest, revolting cities, and the Doom, he still blushes at the idea of a brothel." - thoughts of Sarella Martell. Category:Characters Category:Bastards Category:Riverlands Category:Waterdancer Category:Mormont